Bob Wiki
An amazing wiki with currently (and counting) pages about things you (probably) don't know much about (yet). Welcome! *cough* Sorry about that, this place is a little dusty long deceased, as well as abandoned. Bobwiki Flyer 1.png|Meet The Crew|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Joe is up to no good again. Infinitiverse.png|Where are we?|link=Infinitiverse|linktext=Find out where we are in the vast space known as the infinitiverse. Bobwiki Flyer 2.png|Surprise!|link=Special:Forum|linktext=You may want to see what's new or what's unnew on the forums. Mr. Safe.png|Safe?|link=Mr. Safe|linktext=Friendly reminder from Mr. Safe: Remember to put on your reflecting tapes! If you have something wildly more important to do than read about dozens of other universes and characters (incuding its new president that decides our fate), then go do that. When you are done with that, come back here to read this. Read the entire homepage and visit the links and you'll know what do do... The infinitiverse of Bob & Co. is presented here! The infinitiverse is everything that there is. Minus one. Or two, if you think about it. You probably don't know who Bob is. In fact, (as of Tuesday, December 30, 2014) 6.999999964 out of 7 people don't know! If you have heard of Bob, you can help us by adding and editing pages. Also, tell us in the comments if you now know about Bob so we can update the statistics. If you see a link to any page that has not yet been created but you would like to see, please tell us in the comments to make that page and we'll get right to it. If you don't like anything, also tell us in the comments or just fix it yourself! Please log in to your account before you make any changes. Also, no spammity spammy spam or we will find you. If you choose to be an unhelpful person and not even help out this wiki, at least vote in the poll. Rules and Related Topics The chatbox rules are simple; don't teach new words, and stay on topic. Have an example of what not to do! We have a system of what we call base characters. If a character is based off of Somebody Else's idea, we'll keep a link handy. We'll also inform you of who/what the base character is, so hopefully we don't get wrapped up in legal matters, because there's a lot of people out there that have more money and power than we do. Infinitiversal Rules *The Infintiverse Basic Rule Book *Clearance Levels *Hidden Meanings and Bad Words *The Nicescale *Penalties and Blocking *The Rules Of Character Creating *Activity Status (not strictly enforced anymore) *Discipline Status (not strictly enforced anymore) Something Involving You Regarding Suggestions Have a suggestion? Post it here! Have you ever thought up your own character but never had a chance to share it? Create one now! Be creative and have fun. Just follow the rules of character creating. Remember to log in before you create a page or edit anything so that we can give you suggestions on your character or just say thank you. We can also recommend your favorite wiki to other people so if you are looking for some support for your wiki, this is the place. If you've thought really hard but still haven't really fleshed out a character yet, you can propose a base character or idea for a character on the Suggestions Board on the forums, which can be found here! Still no inspiration? Have you seen Spongebob or Star Wars? We have started two new subcategories to both of them. Make your own character page about any character in either of those. Make sure to change up the name a little bit and add your own unique little twist to it. Remember to put it into the "Fanwork" category. And spell it right. Currently, we have these subprojects: *Regular Show - Ordinary Program *Spongebob - Spongebox *Star Wars - Star Wars If for some reason you still have no ideas whatsoever leave a comment on a page pointing out a mistake or something that needs clarification. Or you can ask questions on the forums if you're studying Bobology or something. What You Can Do Remember to tell your friends about this wiki! It's only destined to grow! This wiki is fully up and running, having created pages since we began. With your support, we can raise our tally even higher. You can also share the QR Code on the right on facebooks and twitters and all those newfound thingamajoes you call "social media" with your friends and unfriends. Actually on second thought I don't know if this QR code still works but you can try it. The History This is a fairly new project lauched in 2011 in late August (we started this wiki on the 10th of December 2012 or something). The story goes something like this: The Beginning The Bob Fan Clup (yes, clup) needed support. In class, Mr. Euqorb (not real name) and Charles Broque (also not real name) decided that Bob was the best random name. It went from there. The Infinitiverse was invented, a character explosion ensued, and the project was set in perpetual motion. The Development Once it was off the ground, Charles Broque saw the end of the Bob Fan Clup and everything inside. The pages would fill, the Bobcomics would end, and it would be over. Luckily, Charles Broque attempted to steer the BFC in a new direction with a deleted ideas section. Over time, it metamorphosed into a character ideas section, and then a new characters section. What It Is Today Today, the BFC seems to have the goal of uniting all the content in that ever existed. That's when base characters were needed; we needed to borrow characters without stealing them. So, a spin was placed on the character and then it was plunked down into the world in line for receiving a purpose. Since it is about uniting content, and there's countless amounts of content out there, the world of Bob can only continue to grow. This wiki is up for internet access to said content. Since the base content is kind of like an advertisement, it's a win-win! Teh Nooz Regarding The Wiki Want to see the map of where we live? See the Infinitiverse! See what events are coming up next in the infinitiverse. Check out the Bob Event Calendar. Create your own character! First, see the rules of character creation here. Don't be bad person. Because if you are, you can and will be blocked, depending on the crime (Penalties and Blocking). That's right. We run the loosest tight ship on the interwebnets. THE HALL OF SHAME (the list of terrible people who were banned forever) can be found here. You up for some contests? Check out our latest contests for the community! Regarding The Infinitiverse Find the lastest news in the infinitiverse here. Find the Election News here! It's been over for a while now. Have some Cereal Sales! See how Bobball works! A List of Wanted Criminals has been put up. Go and check out another place for your creativity, the Imaginaughts Wiki. Ongoing Contests *Musical Contest - why does this exist *Mr. Jingle Contest - find Mr. Jingle in some book somewhere *Bobword Puzzle 1 - the first of a whole one installments of Bobword puzzle! The Future For our next plans, look at the News and Announcements page in the forum. Get Started Who better to start with than... Drought Status The Drought has resumed, but new pages trickle out at no real set rate. Examples A list of things that we came up with, and will put on the wiki soon eventually some time in the next million years. *Bob TV *Useless Inventions *Joeschool Layout *UphoneE *Manliness Continuum *Joe's Brain Layout *Nintendjoe Enslavement System *Joe's Ranking Ladder *Joe Cash Register *Negative Change *Employment Spinner *The Autostove *The Chairman *Joe's Number Line *The Joefactory *Evolution of Joecars *The Secret Service *UphoneE "S" & App Descriptions *Mixed Culture Plane *Lunchstopwatchinator *Joepiano *Standrad Poano *Mr. OCD *The Joe Food Triangle *Negative Plants *IQ Chart *Mr Frityy's Nuclear Powered Car *The Joe Unchinese New Year Clender *Flatz, Digit, and Mac *Canned Intelligence *Dr. Payn *Mr. Jingle *Mr. Moar *Stan *Randomiverse Currency *Mr. Know's Cruel Parents *Mr. Old as a teacher *Soggy Oat Nuts Box Art *A picture of Mr. Nothere *The Gooblabl Code *Joecourt *The Amplifyinator *Joecalculators *Joe's Number Chart *Sujoeku *Explosive Violins *The Officialish Joe Website *Mrs. Dubose *Sir *And more (maybe)! Poll Previous poll results: Is Bob more intentionally nice than Joe intentionally evil? Yes and no. The results were tied. Ongoing Poll How many poles would a Pole poll if a Pole could poll poles? Like, two maybe Who cares I find this offensive for some reason Did You Know... *There is a new poll! *Only two facts were updated, and one is wrong, and therefore not a fact, which makes it right again. Paradoxes, people. *There are only two facts due to imaginary budget cuts. Completely Unexpected Update The wiki is resuming operation. Slowly. Glacially. Stay tuned. Latest activity Category:Browse